Lost
by glofigs24
Summary: On the way to get Diapers, Hatter gets a little lost, like another world lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Alicel/Once Upon A Time Crossover Part 1  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Hatter/Hank, Alice, Emily (Hatter's baby and OC), Ruby, Regina, Emma Swan, Mary Margret, Mr. Gold and Assorted appearances from other characters.

**Story:** Lost  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Warnings/Spoilers:**  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is told by Hatter's POV. A few months after my last fic: Like Mother, Like Daughter, in the Alice world, and the time of the last episode for the OUAT world

**Summary:** On the way to get Diapers, Hatter gets a little lost, like another world lost. 

I never thought I would see the day when I would love being a father. I can't believe there ever was a time when little Emily wasn't in my life. Alice and I adore her! We can't imagine our lives without her now. "Hey Hatter!" Alice, my wife calls "Yes my darling Alice" I answer. "Would you do me a favor and go out and buy some more diapers for Emily at the Diamond Mart?" Alice asks me "Sure sweets" I reply. Before I leave I sneak into the nursery where my baby girl is sound asleep in her crib and kiss goodbye her ever so gently on her forehead. Then, I sing her a little lullaby like I do every time, and off I go into town to get more diapers for my bouncing baby girl.

Wait a minute; this can't be right can it? The Diamond Mart should be right up here. Instead I see Granny's Diner and a Sheriff's Department? What is going on? Where am I? Maybe I should ask around. As I walk along the street I get an eerie vibe. As I walk into the Sherriff's office I notice the quietness of the town. "Hello, can I help you? "Asks a blonde woman at a desk with a badge on her lapel. "Yes, I don't seem to know where I am. One minute I was out retrieving diapers for my daughter, the next moment I end up here, wherever here is. What is this place?" I finish. "Welcome to Storybrooke! My name is Sherriff Emma Swan and you are….." She inquires. "My name is Hennis, uh Hank for short" I respond. "Nice to meet you Hank, What can I do for ya?" Sheriff Swan questions. "I am just trying to find my way back home to my wife and daughter" I answer. "I am sure I can help you with that. Now, where is it that you are trying to get back to?" Sherriff Swan Asks me. More questions, what's with all the questions! "I live uh" I pause. I can't believe I have to think about this simple question. My mind is a total blank. "I live uh, huh? That's strange, I don't remember, I am not entirely sure where I came from, isn't that peculiar? " I say perplexed. "Ok, well you are welcome to stay in Storybrooke for as long as you need to Hank while we figure this out and get you back home. There is Granny's Diner which has the best pie and milkshakes in town and then you have Van Winkle's' Inn, which is a nice comfy place to stay" Sheriff Swan obliges. "Thank you so much Sheriff" I reply. "Oh Emma, please" she insists. "Alright, Emma, Thank you. " I answer. So, then we shook hands and I left.

After I left the Sheriff's Office I felt a little hungry, so I decided to go to Granny's Diner for some food and a think. As I walk into the diner I notice that there are only two employees working there: A tall, leggy black and red haired girl serving and a grey haired old woman behind a counter in the front. Before I even say anything the elder lady at the counter says "Hi! Welcome to my diner! Just sit anywhere you like" "OK" I answer. Everyone is so friendly here. "Hello! My name is Ruby and I'll be your waitress, what can I get you today? "The waitress Ruby questions. Turning on the charm I reply "I heard you have the best pie and shakes in town" I enquire. "Yes sir, we do! " Ruby enthuses with a wink and a smile. "Then I'll have the Strawberry Rhubarb and Chocolate Chip Mint Milkshake please" I order "Sure thing. You got it, I'll be right back with your order" Ruby answers. "Great, Thanks!" I reply and then Ruby walks away.

As I am finishing up my pie a tall short-haired brunette woman comes up to me, sits down at the seat across from me and says "You're new here aren't you? I'm Regina, Mayor of Storybrooke and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know, you don't want to get mislead by the wrong sort, now do you? "Regina finished. "I'm not looking to stay long, just trying to find my way back home to my wife and child, wherever home is. My name is Hank by the way, please to meet you Regina and don't worry about me being 'being misled' I have a good head on my shoulders and a real knack for spotting 'the wrong sort' if you know what I mean. Now, if you excuse me" Then I pay the check and leave the diner.

Now Emma said something about a Van Winkle Inn, let's see if I can find it. All of a sudden I hear honking "Hello! Excuse me; you look lost, would you like a ride somewhere?" I turn around and look and see a petite pixie haired woman driving a blue Volkswagen Beetle. "No thank you" I pause. "On second thought, yeah that would be great, thank you so much ms….. " I question and get in the car. "Margret, Mary Margret" She answers "Everyone calls me Hank" I introduce. "Nice to meet you hank" We shake hands. "So, where are you off to Hank? " Mary Margret wonders. "Van Winkle Inn please" I respond "So, How did you end up here? We don't get many outsiders here" Mary Margret curiously asks. "Well, you see, I was on my way to get diapers for my daughter and I got all turned around and lost. As a result I somehow I ended up here. "I reply "Well, here we are Van Winkle's Inn" Mary Margret announced. "Great! Well, thank you very much Mary Margret" I say. "Oh no problem! It was a pleasure! Well, if you need anything Hank, please don't hesitate to ask" Mary Margret suggests. "Will do! Thank you again" I respond. Then, I get out of the car, wave goodbye, and go into the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** Alicel/Once Upon A Time Crossover Part 2  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Hatter/Hank, Ruby, Mary Margret, Mr. Gold and Assorted appearances from other characters.

**Story:** Lost  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Warnings/Spoilers:**  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is told by Hatter's POV. A few months after my last fic: Like Mother, Like Daughter, in the Alice world.

**Summary:** On the way to get Diapers, Hatter gets a little lost, like another world lost.

"Hi! I'd like a room please" I ask the older lady behind the desk. "Sure. Let's see what we have available. Oh! Room 23B is free. That will be $24 a night and how long will you be with us sir? "The lady behind the desk finished and requests "um, I am not entirely sure yet" I answer. "Ok well you can pay as you stay. Here is your room key and if you need anything, anything at all, my name is Mother Hubbard" Mother Hubbard introduced helpfully. "Thank you very much" I respond. As I turn around to go upstairs to my room, I hear a male voice exclaim

"Oi!" I look to see who I bumped into and see a middle aged man with long brownish/greyish hair, a cane, and one gold tooth. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, Are you alright Mr…" I apologize. "Gold and it's quite alright sonny" Mr. Gold squints "I don't remember seeing you before, are you new around here?" Mr. Gold inquires. "Yes, well I don't plan on staying that long. You can say I am just passing through. My name is Hank by the way" I introduce. "Please to meet you, so tell me Hank, where did you come from then? " Mr. Gold asks me "ah see, that is the part I am still working on. Emma I mean Sheriff Swan said she is going to help me find my way back home" I explain. "Ms. Swan? Really? Well, Good luck with that dearie. Enjoy your stay" Mr. Gold utters. "Uh Thanks Mr. Gold" I reply. And Mr. Gold leaves, while I go upstairs to my Hotel Room.

As I am sitting alone on my bed in my hotel room, it got me thinking: _How did I get here? Why am I here? Why can't I remember where I came from? And where was it that I was heading to?_ I should take a look around tomorrow and get a map somewhere. Maybe I should also go to Emma tomorrow to see if she has found anything out that will give me a clue as to where I came from and how to get back home. It's at times like these where I really miss my wife and child. Oh yes! My wife! My wife Alice! I remembered! It seems that the longer I stay here, the more I lose my memory of back home. This is why the sooner I find a way out the better. Whew! I just got rush of exhaustion. Time to call it a night. So I turn out the bedside lamp and go to sleep.

The next morning I come downstairs and I see Mother Hubbard at the front desk. Ooo maybe she has a map, or at least tells me where to get one. "Excuse me?" I interrupt. "Yes can I help you, young man?" Mother Hubbard asks "yes, do you have any maps?" I question "no sorry. We ran all out but you can get some in the Municipal Building which is where the Mayor's office is located I believe" Mother Hubbard answers. "Oh ok, great! Thank you very much. You've been most helpful" I reply. "Sure, anytime. Bye now and have a good day! "She waves "Thanks! You too!" I wave back. As I leave I shake my head and think _so friendly in this town._

On the street I hear a rumbling in my stomach. So I decide to go to the local diner for some breakfast. As I step into the diner I see a friendly, familiar face in Mary Margret, The lass who drove me to the Inn last night. I go over to her "Hi Mary Margret! Do you remember me? Hank. You drove me to the Van Winkle Inn last night" I say trying to refresh her memory. "Yes of course Hank! Certainly I remember you. How are you getting on?" She queries. "Not too bad actually. Do you mind if I join you Mary? I ask. "No not at all. Please sit." She answers indicating the empty chair across from her.

Just as I sit down, Ruby comes over "What Can I get you today Hank?" Ruby wonders. "You remember me?" I question. "Of course I do silly! I could never forget someone as cute and handsome as you" She flirts. I blush. "Why thank you very much Ruby. I would like an order of Chocolate Chip Pancakes and a Hazelnut Decaf Coffee please" I order. "Coming right up Hank" She says, winks and walks away. "Hey Mary Margret, do you know where the Municipal Building is? The lady at the Inn told me that I can get maps there "I ask. "An what?" Mary questions. "The Municpal Building, Where you go to get information about the town?" I inquire. "Oh, you mean the Mayor's Office" She finally gets it. "Yes! Do you know how I get there from here? "I ask her again. "Yes. You just go two blocks and turn to the left; it should be on your right." She directs me. "Thank you very much Mary Margret. "I say. "You're Welcome anytime." She Answers. "I'm sorry Mary Margret but I got to go. It was a pleasure and thank you for the directions" I pay and leave in search of my map.

Let's see, Mary said it was on the right. Ah Ha! There it is! I go in and right in the middle of the room is two rotating displays. One is full of maps and the other full of postcards. I go to the one full of maps, pick out the one/s I need and leave. A young man with short brown hair and a red and white plaid shirt comes in as I am coming out. "Oh shit! Crap! Now looks what happened! Good job David! "I hear the man mutter. I see flyers all over the stairs into the building. "Here, let me help you with that "I hear myself say as I rush over to him. As I help this man pick up the flyers I noticed that there is a big picture of an apple on them. "Are you having some sort of a festival?" I inquire. "Uh yes. Next Saturday as a matter of fact. The whole town comes; it's sort of a big deal around here" The man replies. "Oh" I respond. "By the way, thank you for helping me pick these up, I guess I'm a little clumsy. I'm David by the way. What's your name?" David asks me. "I'm Hank. The lost wanderer I guess you could say" I joke. David laughs. "Well, nice to meet you Hank. I have to go; I am meeting someone but thank you again." David thanks me. "You're Welcome. Don't mention it" As we go our separate ways I marvel at the people I have met so far in this town of Storybrooke. I must go to Emma and see if she is any closer to getting me out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Part 3

In Emma's office, "Hi Emma!" I greet. "Hi Hank! Oh hank, have you met my son?" She asks. "No, I don't think I have" I answer. "Hank, this is my son; Henry, Henry this is the new guy; Hank" She introduces. "Pleased to meet you Henry, say what have you go there?" I ask noticing the big book in Henry's hand. "It's nothing" Henry replies. "It doesn't look like nothing, May I see it? I promise I will give it right back. I just want to see it for one minute." I beg. At first Henry looks skeptical, but then he eventually and reluctantly hands the big book over to me. As I am handed the book I notice the cover which says _Once Upon A Time_ on it. It's a book of fairy tales. As I open to a random page I see a drawling of me! With Alice! "That's me!" I practically shout. As soon as I say that, Emma and Henry goes over to me and looks in shock "oh yeah" Emma utters "I wonder, how did I get in there?" I question. Just then Henry speaks up "of course! You're the Mad Hatter! Don't you see, you're from Wonderland!" Henry almost shouts. "No! That can't be! That's impossible! It doesn't make any sense!" I exclaim. "Don't pay any attention to my son, he is always saying things like that, he thinks this whole town is chock full of fairy tale characters" Emma explains to me. "But it's true! Why won't anyone believe me?" Henry shouts. I turn to Emma, then I kneel down in front of Henry "Henry listen, how can I be right here in front of you and in the book at the same time? Because I can't. So, I am not the Mad Hatter, I am just some guy who got lost on his way to the grocery store and now trying to find my way back home." I explain. "Wait a minute, you never mentioned the grocery store part before, does that mean…" Emma says trying to put the pieces together. "Maybe" I reply catching on to her thought pattern. "Don't worry Hank; Operation Cobra is on the case, right Henry?" Emma asks with a wink "right!" Henry agrees. "Well, I thank you both very much for all of your help. If you need me to do anything, please let me know" I offer. Then I say my goodbyes, and I'm off.

As I leave Emma's office, it hits me. I might be here for much longer than I expect to be and if I am going to be here longer than I anticipate, then I need some resources and in order to do that I need to make an income, and in order to make an income I need to get a job. I better stop and get a newspaper to look at the classifieds.

While I am at the newspaper stand, I run into Mr. Gold again "Mr. Hank, we have to stop meeting like this" Mr. Gold quips. "Mr. Gold! Hi uh yeah, just getting a newspaper." I say "I see" Mr. Gold replies. Suddenly, I get an idea "Say Mr. Gold, you don't by any chance need a store clerk, do you?" I inquire "It would only be strictly temporary" I then add. "And you are exactly that kind of man eh sonny? I'll tell you what I'll do; I'll let you work in my shop on a trial basis, but for a price. A price of my choosing whenever and whatever I want, do we have a deal?" Mr. Gold bargains. I have a feeling I am going to regret this "ok deal!" I agree and we shake hands. "The deal is struck" Mr. Gold jokes with a grin. "eh thanks Mr. Gold. When should I come in?" I ask "How about tomorrow at nine in the morning at my shop, oh and Hank? Don't go through the back, it would be wise to go through the front instead" Mr. Gold explains "Uh sure. No problem Mr. Gold. Oh well, I got to get back to the inn. See you tomorrow Mr. Gold" I utter "oh sure, of course. Bye sonny till tomorrow" Mr. Gold Shouts. Then I make my way to the diner instead.

At the diner, ruby sits me at the corner booth tonight, "So what will it be this time Hank?" Ruby asks me. "Steak and eggs, and Lemonade please Ruby" I order. "You got it Hank" Ruby says taking down my order. Just as Ruby leaves to go put my order in, I hear a voice "Fancy meeting you here?" I look up and I see Mayor Regina Mills standing over my table. "Hello Mayor" I reply. "Oh Regina please" She says. Turning on her charm, "May I sit down?" Regina asks gesturing to the empty seat across from me. Just to be polite I answer "sure, help yourself." Regina sits and then comes in for the kill. "So how are you getting on in Storybrooke so far Hank?" Regina inquires. "Good. Yeah. Everyone here is so friendly" I respond. "Good. We wouldn't want any one being unfriendly to such a charming young man such as you." Regina finishes. "Thank you Regina, but don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" I reply. "Suit Yourself Hank, just be on the lookout" Regina smirks "oh don't you worry mistress mayor, I will be" I answer. Just then my food comes and Regina scatters.

On the way back to the hotel I decide to call a cab. I go around the corner and I see an available cab coming my way. So I flag it down "yes, can I help you sir?" the cab driver asks me "uh yes," so I get in the cab "um, can you take me to the Van Winkle Inn please?" I classify "sure, no problem. You're Hank aren't you? The new guy in town?" the driver questions me "yeah, that's me I guess" I answer. "I'm Archie, the town psychologist. Although I do this on the side" Archie introduces. "What? Valet parking?" I joke. "No, a cab driver" Archie laughs. "Here we are, Van Winkle Inn. That will be $4.50 please" Archie tells me "ah thanks, here you go" I say giving Archie the money and getting out of the car. "Well, thanks for the ride, see ya around Archie. Bye!" I wave goodbye and go inside the Inn.

At the Inn, I decide to take the stairs to my room, when I get halfway up, I see a curly black haired man sitting on one of the stairs in pain. So, I go up to him and ask "are you ok? Do you need any help?" The stranger replies "no, it's just my leg is acting up again. It does that every once and awhile" "here maybe this will help" I answer pulling a bottle of aspirin out of my pocket and handing it to him " Thank you" The stranger smiles gratefully. "I'm Hank by the way" I introduce. "August, August Booth" August counters. We both shake hands. "Nice to meet you August" I say "yeah, you too Hank. And thanks for the painkillers" August appreciates. "Oh you are welcome" I answer "Well, enjoy your stay" August greets. Then we say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Chapter 4

**Title: Lost Chapter 4****  
><strong>**Author: Glofigs****  
><strong>**Rating: PG  
><strong>**Fandom: Once Upon A Time/Alice Crossover  
>Notes: A extra special thanks to the ever brilliant Pottsfantic (Thats a beta word! )<br>****Characters: Hatter/Hank, Mr. Gold, Annoying Receptionist, Dr. Whale, Jefferson, and Sidney Glass****  
><strong>**Spoilers: Takes place ****A few months after my last fic:**** Like Mother, Like Daughter, and picks up in the middle of the tv show. ****This is told by Hatter's POV. **

**Plot: ****:** On the way to get Diapers, Hatter gets a little lost, like another world lost.

It was the next day at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. "Good Morning Hank!" I turn and see Mr. Gold already behind his counter.

"Good Morning Mr. Gold! I am here ready to work" I greet.

"So you are. Welcome to my shop sonny. Come on around and I will put you right to work." Mr. Gold answers with a smile. "We normally open at 10, but I usually get here at 9, so you should too." Mr. Gold continues. "Have you worked in Sales before Hank?" Mr. Gold asks me.

"I don't remember Mr. Gold to be honest, everything is a little fuzzy at the moment" I answer.

"That's not giving me a whole lot of confidence there sonny, but we will give it a go." Mr. Gold carries on. "I will mostly be in the back doing inventory, you however will be in the front at all times. If someone comes in you will greet them and ask them if they need any help. If they buy something, ring them up! If someone is asking you for an item, just look on this page here on the computer. The page shows every single item in the store and should help you find what you are looking for. Think you can handle that sonny?" Mr. Gold finishes.

" Sure Mr. Gold" I answer.

"Look, here comes a customer now, let's try you out then" Mr. Gold orders.

"Ok. Good morning! Welcome to Mr. Gold'sPawnbroker & Antiquities

how may I help you?" I say to a tall gentleman with a scar on his neck, a waistcoat and scarf.

The guy looks up at me "I'm fine thanks. Just browsing" The gentleman answers. "Ok just let me know if you need anything" I offer. The customer nods.

"OK well it seems like you've got everything all under control, I'll be in back if you need me" Mr. Gold says.

"Alright" I answer, and I turn back to the customer. "Well, if you need anything, my name is Hank" I offer.

"I'm Jefferson" The guy nods and goes back to browsing.

Ten minutes later, Jefferson finally comes up to the counter. "You don't by any chance have a tall silk black hat, do ya?" Jefferson asks.

"Let me look" I answer. So, I go on the computer and look for a black silk hat, just like Mr. Gold taught me.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't seem to see a black silk hat in our inventory" I apologize. "That's ok. Thank you very much for looking and have a good day Hank" Jefferson wishes me and out the door he goes. The rest of the day seemed to fly by uneventfully until the end of the day when a lean bald headed man with a fedora on his head comes in.

"Good Afternoon, I am looking for Mr. Gold, is he in?" The man inquires. "I am not sure sir, let me see" I reply and go towards the back "excuse me, Mr. Gold sir, there is a gentleman here to see you." Mr. Gold appears out of the back and says "Sidney! And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Gold asks the man.

"There is a pressing matter I would like to speak with you about" The lad says in a hushed tone. "Yeah um, Hank, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You worked a great first day. I'll take over from here. I'll see you tomorrow same time, same place." Mr. Gold orders. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Gold" I obey. As I am leaving the shop I hear Mr. Gold say to Sidney "Why don't we go into the office and discuss…"

On the way home, I was rounding the corner to the Inn when all of a sudden, I'm on the ground! It seems I tripped over a rock and is that, is that blood on my leg? Suddenly, a cab drives by and stops.

"Need a lift Hank? Oh wow! Look at your leg, get in I'll take you to the hospital free of charge." Archie the cab driver offers.

"Alright" I replied.

So, I limp into the cab, just as Archie enthuses "Dr. Whale will fix that right up. He is the best of the best! So what happened there?" Archie questions me

"I fell" I reply.

"Oh tough break huh? Well, here we are Storybrooke General Hospital. Here let me help you in" Archie speaks as he is already helping me out of the taxi and into a wheelchair.

"Hi! Welcome to Storybrooke General Hospital, how may I help help help you?" The chipper receptionist chirps at the front desk.

"Ah yes, I tripped over a big rock and fell and now I am bleeding, so I need to see a doctor ASAP" I respond

"Ok and what's your name and which part of the body did you injure?" she asks.

"My name is Hank and it's my right leg" I answer

"Ok well, we will give you something to stop the bleeding and then you will have to fill out a form and have a seat. We'll call you when Dr. Whale is ready." She instructs.

"Ok, sounds good" So they hand me an ACE bandage and a clipboard with a form to fill out and I sit in the waiting area.

Twenty Minutes later, my name is called. After they call my name, I am taken to a little exam room.

"Good Evening. I am Dr. Whale. What seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Whale inquires.

"I tripped over a big rock and fell on my right leg." I answer.

"Ok well, we are going to just get that all stitched up and you will be good as new. Then you can be on your way." The doctor says as he examines me.

"Great! Thank you so much Doctor. I appreciate it," I acknowledge.

"So, I don't remember seeing you around here before, are you new in town?" Dr. Whale asks me trying to make small talk.

"Yes I got into town a week ago" I respond.

"What brings you to Storybrooke?" The good doctor questions.

"I got lost on the way to the grocery store" I say deadpanned.

"Oh! Where were you coming from?" Dr. Whale inquires.

"I don't remember. I seemed to have lost almost all of my memories from my old life. The thing I remember thus far is that I have a wife and child and that I was on my way to the grocery store for something. But I can't remember what" I finish. "Alright well, there you go. You are all stitched and bandaged up and ready to go." Dr. Whale holds his hand out "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Hank and I hope you can regain your faculties soon"

I shake his hand. "You too Dr. Whale and Thank you for stitching up my leg." I say.

"You're welcome Hank. It was not a problem, really" Dr. Whale ushers me out the door and I catch a cab back to the Inn.

In case you need a refresher, here is the links for the other ones:

. - Chapter 1

. - Chapter 2

. - Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Chapter 5

**Title: Lost Chapter 5****  
><strong>**Author: Glofigs****  
><strong>**Rating: PG****  
>Fandom: Once Upon A TimeAlice Crossover  
>Notes: A extra special thanks to the ever brilliant Pottsfantic (Thats a beta word! )<br>****Characters: Hatter/Hank, Emma Swan, Jefferson, and Ruby****  
><strong>**Spoilers: Takes place **

**A few months after my last fic:**

**Like Mother, Like Daughter, and picks up in the middle of the tv show. **

**This is told by Hatter's POV. **

**Plot: ****:** **On the way to get Diapers, Hatter gets a little lost, like another world lost. **

On my way home from work the next day, I decided to stop by Emma's office. "Good afternoon Ms. Swan," I say.

Emma turns, "Well, Good afternoon Hank. What brings you here?" Emma asks.

"I was wondering if you had any luck with finding out how I'm getting home." I wonder.

"Well, it's funny you say that" Emma starts.

"Well, what do we have here?" Someone interrupts and we both turn and see it's that guy Jefferson from Mr. Gold's store the other day.

"Hank, have you met Jefferson?" Emma asks me.

"Yes, I believe we have," I answer. "Nice to see you again Jefferson. By the way, did you ever find that hat you were looking for?" I wonder.

"Not yet, but I think I am getting really close," Jefferson replies.

"That's great. Good luck in your search then man" I encourage. Then I turn to Emma. "Oh Emma, I almost forgot, I remembered something last night. I woke up in the middle of the night and all of sudden remembered my daughter's name! It's Emily." I tell her excitedly.

"That's great Hank." Emma says. "Hank, would you mind meeting me at Granny's Diner in about 10 minutes, I just want to finish up here with Jefferson".

"Sure, ok no problem. See you in ten." I answer.

Ten minutes later at Granny's Diner. I walk in and Ruby walks me to a corner booth where Emma is already waiting for me. As soon as I sit down Emma says "Mr. Hank, I am glad you came."

"Thank you Emma, now what did you want to see me about?" I ask.

Just then, Ruby comes over and asks us, "what will it be tonight guys?" "Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes and a Water please Ruby," I order. "Sure thing and what about you Emma?" Ruby questions.

"Decaf hazelnut coffees please Ruby," Emma orders.

"You got it guys" Then Ruby leaves us alone.

"I think I found a link for your way home. You see, I believe, I mean my son Henry believes that you are somehow connected to that book of his. You know, that fairy tale book you've seen him carrying around. You see, all you have to do is look in that book for clues," Emma explains.

"Uh huh, I see." I reply.

"Here is the book, take it home and see what you can find. It just might help," Emma elaborates.

"Ok, thank you for all of your help" I express. Just then, Ruby comes over with our food. The rest of dinner was just two friends chatting and getting to know each other a little better.

In my room, back at Van Winkle's Inn, I sit on my bed and open up Henry's book. As I am flipping through the _Once Upon A Time_ book I feel like I am being transported to another world, a world that I feel all too familiar with. Far off places, a fairytale kingdom; daring sword fights, magic spells, fairies' and true love's kiss. So many familiar faces from this town in this book! What is going on! As I flip through the pages I stop on page 345. Wait a minute, that's Jefferson and he is wearing a tall silk black hat. The very one he keeps searching for. There is just something about him that connects him to me somehow, maybe if I find the hat for him he can help me get home. The only thing is where do I even look for a hat like that? It's already been established that it's not at Mr. Gold's. Hmm, well bedtime for me I think. Tomorrow starts my search for the tall silk black hat and hopefully one step closer to home.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Chapter 6

**Title: Lost Chapter 6****  
><strong>**Author: Glofigs****  
><strong>**Rating: PG****  
>Fandom: Once Upon A TimeAlice Crossover  
>Notes: A extra special thanks to the ever brilliant Pottsfantic (Thats a beta word! )<br>****Characters: Hatter/Hank, Emma Swan, Jefferson, and Ruby****  
><strong>**Spoilers: Takes place **

**A few months after my last fic:**

**Like Mother, Like Daughter, and picks up in the middle of the tv show. **

**This is told by Hatter's POV. **

**Plot: ****:** **On the way to get Diapers, Hatter gets a little lost, like another world lost. **

The next day at work, I was finishing up with a customer when Mr. Gold comes out of his office

"Hank, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure Mr. Gold. What do you need me to do?" I inquire.

"Take this gift to Regina in the Mayor's Office." Mr. Gold requests. Then he hands me a wooden spoon with a red ribbon tied around it.

"A wooden spoon?" I question.

"It's best in business not to ask questions sonny," Mr. Gold answers.

Twenty minutes later with the wooden spoon in hand, I arrive at the Mayor's Office. I go up to the reception desk and say "Hello, I have a special delivery here for The Mayor."

"Ok, well the Mayor is not here at the moment but feel free to drop it on her desk," She instructs.

"Ok and where is her office?" I ask.

"Oh, it's down that hall and to the right," The receptionist directs.

"Great, thank you," I answer. Then I go down the hallway and to the right where I encounter Regina's office. I go in and just when I am about to drop the spoon on the desk something catches my eye. A filing cabinet is open and what do I spy in it but the tall silk black hat. _How did that get in there? And why does Regina have it? I have got to get out of here and quickly. _So, I put the wooden spoon on her desk, grab the hat, close the cabinet, hide the hat in my jacket, and rush out of there as fast as I can.

After work, I drop the hat off in my room and go see Jefferson to tell him the good news. The only problem is I don't know where to even find him. We always sort of just would run into each other. As I head back downstairs I hear a man's voice. As I come to the last step, who do I see but Jefferson! "Jefferson!" I call out to him.

"Hank! Hi! How's it going?" Jefferson greets me.

"Good, good. So, I have something for you. But, I can't show you here," I say.

"Oh?" Jefferson says, intrigued.

"Follow me, it's in my bedroom." I whisper in his ear. Jefferson raises his eyebrows and follows me back upstairs. When we get to the room, just as both of us step into the doorway, we feel a spark. No not a spark, more like a connection. We both look at each other and that is when Jefferson tells me all about the hat and how it is no ordinary hat, but a magical one.

"This hat can travel between worlds. In a past life, Regina made me design such a hat in exchange for a comfortable life for my daughter and me. But she tricked me and trapped me in a place called Wonderland. Meanwhile, she took the hat with her back to her world and I lost everything. Ever since then, I have been searching for this very hat in this wretched town and now you find it in a matter of weeks. How?" Jefferson asks me.

"It happened purely by chance. I was dropping something off at Regina's office and the hat was right there out in the open in one of her filing cabinets. Wait a minute. Did you say Wonderland? Why does that sound so familiar?" and then I spot the fairy tale book on my bed. "That's it! That's where I am from?! I live there with my wife Alice, and my daughter Emily! I remember everything! Say, Jefferson, not to sound like Mr. Gold but I'll make you a deal. If you let me use your hat to get back home, then you can keep it, so you can find a way home to your daughter," I bargain. Jefferson pauses for a minute. Then he says, "Deal!" We shake on it and feel that connection again.

"Ok, you have to hold my hand, close your eyes and concentrate on home." Jefferson instructs. So, we do and just as we touch hands, Jefferson spins the hat around. Then the hat starts to glow. It gets Brighter and brighter, stronger and stronger, spinning faster and faster. Then before I know it I open my eyes and look around me. No Jefferson, no hotel room, just me all alone out on the street, and then I remember why I was on the street to begin with. Straight ahead I see the Diamond Mart. _Diapers, that's right! I left to get diapers. _So, I go into the Diamond Mart and make my purchase.

Back at home, as I open the door my beautiful wife Alice sees me and shouts, "Hatter!" and jumps into my arms.

We hold each other for what feels like eternity and then I say "Finally! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I've missed you." Then I give her a quick kiss on the mouth. "Hatter, what took you so long at the store? You were gone for hours"

Alice teases me. _Hours? I thought I was gone for weeks. Time must run slower here then I thought. Or maybe I dreamed the whole thing?_ "I got a little lost but the important thing is I found my way back to you, the love of my life. Alice, I love you so much," I declare.

"Oh Hatter! I love you too!" She counters.

Then, our lips touch and just when we were getting somewhere we hear our darling little girl cry out for her parents.

"Go in together?" I ask

"Yeah" Alice agrees.

Then, we both go in and see to our beautiful baby girl.

And we lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
